There has conventionally been known a racing toy which includes a single running base provided thereon with a plurality of endless guide tracks in parallel spaced apart at a predetermined distance from each other, on which one or more running bodies may run simultaneously. The running body for use in such type of the racing toy is generally known to have a driving motor and a circuit for controlling the motor-drive. As a power-supplying system therefor, there has been known an electric path extended along the guide track on the base or a radio-controllable system containing a secondary battery.
In the conventional racing toy of such type, however, the power-supplying system of the electric path along the guide track does not allow the change of a running direction or the steering control independently for the running body to transfer the tog from one track to another adjacent track. On the other hand, the power-supplying system containing the secondary battery may utilize the radio-controllable system for conducting not only the drive-control and stop-control but also the steering-control. In the latter case, however, utilization of a slot as the guide track for inserting a protruding guide pin of the running body into the slot makes the track-change impossible or extremely difficult with the radio-controllable system during the running phase.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in a racing toy car, in which instructions from a controller of a radio-transmitter or the like may readily and conveniently perform the engagement and disengagement of the track with an engaging means of the toy car, as well as the steering-control thereby enabling an optional track-change at any time during the running phase.